thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse the Darkling
Eclipse the Darkling is a super soldier in the Black Arms alien species and was created by the Black Arms to essentially be their answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Like how Shadow is referred to as the "Ultimate Lifeform", Eclipse is referred to as the "Ultimate Alien". History Eclipse the Darkling was created by Black Death in late 2015 to act as military enforcer for the Black Arms. When Team Dark - Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega arrived at New Black Comet to destroy it, Black Death decided to use the Mobian team as "nourishment" for the small army, while Eclipse wanted Shadow eliminated from their plan. As Shadow then began engaging some Black Arms as he ventured further into the New Black Comet, Eclipse stopped him as he wanted him alive if possible. Eclipse then walks by and introduces himself to Shadow. Eclipse attempts to convince Shadow to join them, but to no avail. Eclipse and his soldiers battle Omega, and states that he must keep the nuke away from Rouge and Omega. When Rouge and Omega find the nuke, Eclipse and a Black Oak ambush them, but they were ready. Omega attacks the Black Oak and easily knocks him over, and Eclipse mourns the loss. Omega toys with Eclipse, but Rouge says that they better leave and be done with it. But suddenly, Eclipse metamorphoses into a larger form, and beats up Omega. Luckily for Team Dark, Eclipse tires out and reverts to his normal form, and Black Death decides to send Eclipse to Sonic's world with the Black Arms eggs in a small rocket, and Eclipse screams that he wants to help, but is tossed in by Black Death, and Black Death steers them to Sonic's world. When Shadow severely injures Black Death, he falls limp, and Eclipse screams that his revenge will be terrible. In Sky Rail Zone, Knuckles witnesses the rocket, and assumes it's a shooting star. Days after the Comet blew up, Eclipse mumbles about Shadow foiling his plans, then his ship makes a crash landing at the Red Mountain Zone. After recovering, he realizes that his Black Arms did not survive the crash, but he finds four that hatched. During the incidents of 'The Great Chaos Caper', he fed them hoping that they would get stronger, so that they could take revenge on the planet. He secretly found Relic and Fixit at the Mushroom Hill Zone investigating a colored plant. While feeding his Black Arms, he decides to find another source to help them grow stronger. He leaves, telling the Black Arms not to leave the shuttle. As he searches, he finds Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega, looking for his shuttle, and hearing about the Master Emerald. He sets off to the Shrine, where he ambushes Shadow, as he fights Shadow, he tries to get him to join his side, but Shadow refuses. Eclipse was nearly beaten, but he transformed into his Monster Form and gave Shadow a beating. Before he could finish him off, Shadow uses the power from the Master Emerald and beats Eclipse out of this form and out of the shrine. Exhausted, he teleports himself back to the shuttle. There, he apologizes to the Black Arms for not getting the power source, but learns that the Black Arms want to help him. Eclipse accepts their help and they head back to Shrine Isle. He takes out Omega's Chaos Drive, and manages to defeat Rouge. After threatening the group about finding a ride, he takes the Master Emerald and leaves. However, Knuckles and Shadow hear that the Master Emerald was stolen, and after Relic's suggestion, they activate the traps in Angel Island to slow Eclipse down. As Eclipse was about to reach the shuttle, Shadow and Knuckles stop and fight him. With the Black Arms, he puts up a tough fight, but soon they are exhausted. As a last resort, Knuckles shatters the Master Emerald, much to Eclipse's horror. Just when it looked like the end for Eclipse, he ends up using the Sonic Cannon to knock Shadow and Knuckles out. Picking up his Black Arms, he pilots the shuttle and escapes. Crash landing in a swamp, Eclipse seeks for revenge as the Black Arms rest. After being threatened to be destroyed by Black Death, a portal opened up, and out stepping Sonic.exe, who offered Eclipse great joy and power, Black Death tried to convince him to stay but Eclipse took Exe's offer, creating an intense hatred between Exe and Black Death. Physical Description Regular Form Eclipse is a Black Arms alien soldier that is colored mostly gray with red stripes on his head and arms. Having black-colored sclera with gold irises, he is somewhere about the size of Shadow the Hedgehog. Monster Form In this state, Eclipse looks similar to his normal form, but has increased in size, towering over Shadow. He has also developed four ridges on his forehead, in the shape of a crown. The form seems more like an organic "suit" that forms around Eclipse's normal body, as seen when Shadow knocks Eclipse out of the form with a Chaos Blast. Personality Eclipse is fiercely loyal to his race and is willing to do whatever he can to make sure that they will not go on the verge of extinction; He at times is playful in cruel ways and even at times mocks his foes while fighting them. He is the only one in Black Death's army to have a free will. Even though he was created to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog, he decided that it would be better if he can convince him to return to the Black Arms. He often refers to Shadow as 'brother'. While Eclipse is loyal to Black Death, he, at times, questions his orders or even tries to make the situations for the Black Arms better. Sometimes it works, while other times it doesn't. Eclipse cares for no individual that isn't part of his species. He would rather use them for the good of the Black Arms or just to rid them of their existence. All he wanted is to do right for his endangered race, even if it means destroying another to save it. He holds a sense of responsibility and greatly cares for The Cult of X, despite the fact that Sonic.exe managed to turn him to his side. Theme Song "Blood Falcon - F-Zero GX" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4rP7WpfaYg Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7VoANoT9L8 Eclipse The Darkling Quotes "You call this hegemony? Maybe I'll have a better time in this cult of psychotics." Gallery 20131220192359!Eclipse_the_Darkling.png Eclipse_Hulk.jpg|Eclipse's Monster Form. Trivia *Eclipse is similar to Metal Sonic in that both were created to match and surpass Shadow and Sonic, respectively. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Unaging